Heavily Broken Untouched Sequel
by DarkDMND
Summary: This is the sequel to Untouched. The story of Lucy and Amy continues; the DEBS movie lives!


**Comment: This is the sequel to Untouched. Inspired by the song Heavily Broken by The Veronicas. **

**Disclaimer: DEBS belong to Angela Robinson.**

**She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Lucy Reynolds had blossomed into the epitome of stunning. She was the envy of every girl; the desire of every lovesick heart. She was "it". Confident, but not cocky... she knew it. She had everything her heart desired. Everything but her.**

**It had been only two years since she and Amy first kissed underneath the school's bleachers and became each other's first love...or were they ever? Lucy lay on her bed, the same bed that she and Amy had first given into the feelings that bore inside them, the same bed that she spent hours falling in love with Amy over and over again, pondering what happened. What went wrong? Did Amy even care about her at all? The brunette closed her eyes, confused out of her mind. As she thought and tried answering her own questions, her mind took her back to the days that she and Amy were together.......**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**They were inseparable; joined at the hips even. Since the first time Lucy walked Amy home from school, they had done just that every day since then. They spent every night on Amy's balcony watching the night's sunsets. Without much time or warning, Amy had become the object of her heart's desire. When they were together, it was right and meant to be. Or was it? It had happened so fast. Did they move too fast? Or was it SHE that was moving too fast? She didn't know. All she knew was that when they were together... it was magic.........**

********************************************************************************************************************

**The days of their supposed love affair were the most exhilarating time of her life. She didn't know what was happening but when she was with Amy...her heart raced and she was on her own high. It was a whirlwind of touches and hugs and kisses and.... Well, they were close MANY times to letting their true feelings take over. With Amy's lips on hers...things heated up quick. But they never went that far; Lucy being the knight in shining armor, she always had a loving respect for Amy and never let things escalate too far. But still…. Lucy's heart burst. Remembering the days that they spent alone, talking about anything and everything. They were the most exciting days for the brunette but.... was it one-sided? Was it just she that felt like that? Was she seeing something that wasn't even there at all? Lucy exhaled deeply and felt her insides tear inside. What the hell was she thinking? **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**They had spent hours on the phone talking, laughing and joking around with each other. Every word Amy spoke, Lucy fell. Why... she didn't know. They shared secrets and told each other things they had never told anyone else. And still, Lucy fell harder. She knew it and knew that she was beginning to be led into deeper waters, but she didn't care; all she wanted was Amy. And as time passed on, Lucy let herself be completely drawn into Amy and THAT's when she was damned.**

********************************************************************************************************************

**Amy's somewhat sweet and unsure demeanor drew Lucy in, so deep. The blond was everything that Lucy needed. What exactly... she didn't know. And when everything was so perfect... BOOM! Light became darkness, laughter became cries, and happiness became sorrow.**

**She was gone. Amy checked out. Where...Lucy didn't know. But suddenly, she was alone. Like always and as usual, the brunette was left standing alone; without much of an explanation or reason. Lucy was ripped apart when her world came crashing down on her. Suddenly, Amy was gone. It had ended; the "thing" between them was no more and Lucy was alone again. She mockingly laughed. She let it happen again; she let someone in and she got burned for it. The brunette sank so deep into her own terrible sadness. Was it love? No. So why did she feel like she lost her best friend? Lucy broke down inside herself and tried to understand where it all went wrong.**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Everything had been explosively fantastic. Amy opened up more about herself which totally entranced the brunette who hung onto her every word. Lucy, in turn, told of her past and let her well guarded defense down while Amy took it all in. The more Lucy opened up, the deeper Amy penetrated inside her heart. It was a game of cat and mouse.... Lucy knew the dangers of letting the blond in and as much as it terrified her, she needed her. She was playing too close to the fire, Amy's fire. And before she knew it, she was immersed in flames.**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Amy became so addictive. Lucy craved that girl with a passion that she never felt before. And Amy returned the passion tenfold. The blond teased Lucy with her sultry eyes and soft caresses and even softer kisses. They couldn't get enough of each other. They had to be with each other every day, all the time. It was like breathing; it wasn't a choice anymore but a raging necessity but.... suddenly it wasn't.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Was it just a crush? Was she so blind to believe? Was she so stupid to fall again for the wrong person? Why did she always go for the ones who would end up hurting her the most? So maybe it was just a stupid crush, but why did it hurt so bad? Lucy curled up into a ball, on her bed, and let the floodgates open from her eyes. Once a fool, always a fool, she thought, as her heart throbbed out of her chest. Her tears stung her as they slid from her eyes and down her cheeks. Betrayed. That's what she felt among everything else. Lucy felt stupid, stupid for letting herself fall again; stupid for allowing someone else to infiltrate her heart again. It happened once before. She let her in and now she was in pieces. Amy Bradshaw burned her and NOW, they couldn't be anything at all. Not even friends.**

**No, maybe Amy wasn't "the one". In truth, Lucy always kind of knew that they would never last but....she couldn't help falling for her, even if she already knew that it would've been over before it ever really began. She took solace, very painful comfort that there was beauty in goodbye. Now all she had to do was just say goodbye. Yes, she lost Amy and a friend but more than that, more costly.... she lost faith; she lost trust not so much in Amy, but she no longer trusted herself.**

**And even though they were over and Lucy so wanted to just forget the blond, she knew that Amy would always have some part of her, have some place in her heart. She would never forget and she would carry Amy with her in some way. And maybe they would've had a story, a great love story sometime down the line, somewhere in another time and place where love didn't have to hurt and hearts never broke and true love lasted. Was there a place like that? Lucy didn't know but she hoped she would find that place and in some weird and twisted way, she knew Amy would probably end up there too, wherever "it" was. And as for Amy, Amy Bradshaw...well, she had her own story and soon it would be told. Maybe.**


End file.
